Friar Tuck
Friar Tuck is the tritagonist from Disney's 1973 feature film Robin Hood. Based on the character of the same name from the original legends, he is depicted as a badger. He is voiced by Andy Devine and later Wayne Knight. Personality Appearances Robin Hood Friar Tuck is one of Robin Hood's merry men. He is first shown delivering gold to Otto, an injured backsmith, courtesy of Robin Hood. He appears to have a bit of a temper, as Friar Tuck later attempts to lecture the Sheriff for taking the gold as tax money. Friar Tuck later travels to Robin Hood's hideout to inform Robin Hood of Prince John's archery tournament. Although Robin Hood tells Little John that they aren't invited, Friar Tuck tells the former that there's someone who'll be disappointed if he doesn't come: not "Ol' Bushel Britches", as Little John guesses, but rather, Maid Marian, whom Friar Tuck says is going to give a kiss to the winner. Friar Tuck is shown to attend the tournament, teaming up with Alan-a-Dale to trap Sir Hiss in a barrel of ale, to prevent the snake from causing trouble. When the townspeople gather after the tournament and mock Prince John, Friar Tuck participates by creating a puppet of Prince John, and makes fun of the Prince in a play. Friar Tuck is next shown at his church, after Prince John imprisons the majority of the townspeople for non-payment of taxes. Even though no one is coming, he believes ringing the church bell will help keep the hopes of the townspeople alive. Two church mice, who assist the Friar agree, and give their last farthing to the poor box. However, the Sheriff of Nottingham soon comes and confiscates it in the name of Prince John. Friar Tuck is angered at the prospect of the rich royal taxing the poor to this extent, and begins denouncing Prince John. The Sheriff warns Friar Tuck to stop, but Friar Tuck forces the Sheriff out of the church and begins attacking him with a quarterstaff. The sheriff's vulture henchmen capture Friar Tuck, and the Friar is arrested for treason. Prince John realizes that Robin Hood will come and try to rescue him, and so sentences Friar Tuck to hanging, as a trap to lure Robin Hood. Sir Hiss is shocked that Prince John will have 'a man of the church' hanged. Little John and Robin Hood come to break Friar Tuck out of jail. Alongside Little John, Friar Tuck helps release the townspeople, and distributes the taxes that Robin Hood reclaims from the Prince. Friar Tuck helps the townspeople into a cart that will take everyone into Sherwood Forest. Friar Tuck's last appearance is at the wedding of Robin Hood and Maid Marian, which he presumably officiated. He laughs at King Richard's joke that Robin Hood, a former outlaw, is now his in-law. House of Mouse He sometimes appears in the House of Mouse. Disney Parks Friar Tuck appears at the Disney parks as a meetable character. Fantasmic! Friar Tuck can be seen in the Fantasmic! Finale riding the Mark Twain Riverboat. Gallery Category:Robin Hood characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Fantasmic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:English characters Category:Holy People Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Clergy Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mustelidaes